


Do You Believe in Angels?

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, F/F, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Ruby believed she was lucky. But was she really? One accident later, and she would have her answer. As she grew aware of her new situation, how much would she sacrifice to get what she wanted.





	Do You Believe in Angels?

**Author's Note:**

> I might have overplayed a bit of how Ruby and Weiss behave in this. But it's in the reasonable margin of error, still just a warning for people who might get turned off from this story.

Ruby opened her eyes, or rather was forced to by the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Her hand reached out to try and find the source of her annoyance, as she heard some objects being thrown onto the ground before the beeping finally stopped. She should tidy up her nightstand.  
  
She wasn't opposed to the idea of getting up early, but the issue was that she might have stayed a bit too long last night, and while back then it was a great idea, right now she regretted it fully. Still, nothing to do about it. She could try and sleep in, only for her dad to burst into the room and make sure she wouldn't be late. Or worse, he could send Yang to wake her up.   
  
That was enough motivation to raise up, as the redhead rubbed her eyes. She looked through the window, at least it wasn't raining. That meant... That meant she could convince Weiss to not take the bus to school!  
  
That immediately put her in high gear, as she hopped off her bed and moved towards her bathroom. Sure, it was just extra fifteen minutes, but every minute counted when she was around Weiss. Just thinking about it made her grin. She had to make sure to look as best as she could. While they had to wear school uniforms, she still could make herself look a bit more...presentable than usual, right? Right!  
  
As such began the task of careful preparations. Shower to make sure she wasn't a smelly mess. She brushed her teeth extra carefully, you never know when you'll end up kissing someone... Someone like Weiss. Then there was brushing her hair, while she kept it short just to not have to brush it too often, it still could help if it wasn't the usual mess.  
  
There were a few more details she had to take care of, but it wasn't that important. As she exited the bathroom and entered her room, the end of world happened. No, literally. She was already late. As she looked at the clock it mercilessly told her that it was her hour zero. She should have been already leaving the house.  
  
Her careful preparations had to be abandoned, as she quickly dressed and grabbed her bag. Once she ran downstairs, she noticed her dad at the kitchen table, reading newspaper with two toasts on his plate. "Good morning Ruby." Tai greeted his daughter with a smile as he looked up from his paper.   
  
Ruby had no time, as she rushed through him and planted a kiss on his cheek, one of her hands stealing his breakfast, or part of it at least. "Hey dad! No time! Need to go!" She waved to him as she opened the door.  
  
"Ruby! Just remember that today is may fifth!" He called after her, but the only answer he received was the door slamming shut. He let out a sigh as he peered on his plate. There was more cooking to be done.  
  
Meanwhile the redhead was greeted by icy blue cold stare of a white haired girl. "Ruby Rose, you're late. I was about to leave without you." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Mmppffpf!" Came the redheads answer.   
  
The Schnee pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ruby, first take out that toast from your mouth, then speak."   
  
As if just realizing that her mouth was stuffed with her breakfast, Ruby bit off a piece of it. "I'm sorry Weiss! I just got distracted when I was preparing for school." Came her response, combined with a broad smile she always offered whenever she did something silly.  
  
The girls began their walk towards the school, it was Weiss who spoke up, as Ruby was busy munching on her stolen breakfast. "While I would enjoy staying mad at you for being late, I do have to say that you do look quite nice today."  
  
That made Ruby grin, she noticed! All that hard work paid off. She moved ahead of her friend, as she began to walk backwards to focus her gaze on the Schnee. "Thanks Weiss! I tried to, you know, look presentable and stuff..."  
  
"Ruby...?"  
  
"Maybe you're right, I should take proper care of myself!"  
  
"Ruby..."  
  
"I mean, if even you noticed difference..."  
  
"Ruby!"   
  
"Huh? What is it Weiss?" And seconds later she knew what it was, as she felt her legs trip over something, and her body falling backwards. The girl flailed her arms, as she felt something behind her collapse, which luckily for her it softened the fall, if by a tiny bit. "Ompf!"   
  
"You're about to walk into a bicycle." Weiss said as she covered her mouth to hide a grin.  
  
"R-Right, thanks Weiss! Uh...Y-You didn't saw anything, right?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her neck sheepishly.  
  
"We might agree that I have missed your little accident." The white haired  girl said, as she reached her hand out towards her friend. "Now up we go, if we are to end up in school at a proper time."   
  
Ruby accepted Weiss's help, as she stood up. She grabbed her bag and tidied her outfit. Sadly it was too late, as it already was covered with dust and some dirt. There goes her preparation. And good job on trying to make a good impression. The redhead kicked herself mentally for her dumb stunt. This way Weiss will never notice her, at least not in the way she wanted her to.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard  the white haired  girl giggle. "Ruby, sometimes I'm not sure if I should laugh at your antics, or be worried what will one day come off of them." The Schnee shook her head.  
  
At least she amused her, that was something, right? Well it was better than nothing for the redhead. "Well, I'm lucky to have someone like you to make sure I won't end up doing anything too dumb." Ruby smiled at her friend.  
  
"That you are, Ruby. That you are." Weiss nodded, but she too smiled towards her friend.  
  
"Speaking of which, Weiss? You have these chemistry notes?" Immediately Ruby's eyes turned into pleading, puppy eyes.   
  
The Schnee rolled her own eyes at that. "Yes, yes Ruby. Let me see if I got them with me." She turned towards her bag as she started to look through it.  
  
Pretty and smart, Ruby couldn't believe she was attempting to grab attention of someone as high quality as Weiss. Did she even stood a chance? Well, even if not, love was blind. And she wasn't regretting anything so far... Well maybe a few things, like stumbling into that bike earlier.  
  
"Curses, not only did I forgot the notes, I also seem to have not pack my pen." The Schnee frowned, and Ruby had to keep herself from smiling too much. That of course wasn't a big issue, not for anyone normal. But Weiss wasn't normal, she had to be the best in everything. Even if it was just preparation for school.  
  
"It's alright Weiss, you can have my pen, here!" Ruby said as she offered the pen she got out of her pocket towards the Schnee.  
  
"And how exactly does it solve our issue, Ruby? We're still lacking one pen for you." The white haired girl raised her brow at that.  
  
"Naw, there's a store with some pens just ahead! I'll run over there, and once you catch up, I should already have an extra pen for myself." Ruby smiled, such a foolproof plan, as she set it in motion. She began to run towards the nearest pedestrian crossing. And she couldn't help but grin a little, it had to be her lucky day, as the lights were green for her, so she simply continued to run forward through the street.  
  
A sound brought her attention and made her stop. She had but a moment to glance towards her left to see a high speeding truck, as it horned at her.  
  
Then came darkness. She heard Weiss's voice calling her name. But that was the last thing she heard. It felt like she was floating, and there was nothing around her but darkness. And soon it embraced her fully.  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
Ruby opened her eyes, it was so bright, yet her eyes weren't hurt by it. She looked around herself. All she could see was... White mist? Or was everything glowing?  
  
"Ah, you're awake. Ruby Rose, am I correct?" She heard a deep voice, and she had to focus to locate it's source. Soon her gaze fell on a tall man in white robe. He was bald, or rather balding, as not all of his hair were out yet. Hr had a ginger beard and a friendly smile.  
  
"I... Y-Yes, I'm Ruby Rose." The girl answered, for some reason his smile was... reassuring.   
  
"I'm Pavlov, and you have died." He said calmly, and it took Ruby a moment to understand what he just said.   
  
"W-What?! That's...not possible! I...I had things to do... One thing." Ruby looked behind herself, as if expecting to see her past life. Her family, her sister, Weiss. All left behind. Not even a goodbye.  
  
"That's precisely why you're here, Ruby. Because you're a pure soul, you won't need  to wait in the purgatory. Yet, you seem to have something that still keeps you from fully embracing your new life in heaven." The man spoke in a warm, slow tone. He never ceased  to smile, and that made this entire situation a tiny bit better.  
  
"W-What... What does that mean?" Ruby was confused, was she stuck here? Will she get another chance? Or was there something else awaiting her.  
  
"You'll be able to finish, what you have to. Say your last goodbye, Ruby Rose. After that you'll be able to finally find peace." The man explained. Suddenly something got Ruby's attention, it was to the side. A black face appeared among the whiteness of this whole place.  
  
"You can escape death. Drink blood of these that are alive. Live again, don't let them take you away." It spoke in it's grainy voice, Ruby couldn't help but wince at that sound.  
  
"Begone devil! You shall not tempt this young soul with your vile, poisonous promises." The tall man reached with his hand towards the face, a bright flash of light emerged from the tip of his fingers. The black face squirmed,  before disappearing. The man's attention then was brought back to the redhead. "Do not listen to their dark whispers, my child. They wish to turn you from your pure ways. Do as he said, and the golden gates of heaven will be forever closed before you." He said in a stern tone of voice, a clear warning that made the girl shiver.  
  
"O-Of course. S-So how... How do I do this? This last goodbye thing." Ruby looked at herself, then around and finally focusing her  gaze at the man. Was there a spell? Something she should do?"  
  
"Simply think of the person, and close your eyes." The man said as he raised his hands, light once more emerged from his fingertips and Ruby had to focus not to get distracted by it. All her brain power was rerouted to one task, repeating one name over and over again.  
  
Weiss Schnee.  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
After a moment she heard... Crying? Yes, that was someone crying. And not just someone, but the person she came to visit. Even if for the last time. As Ruby opened her eyes, she could immediately recognize the place. It was Weiss's bedroom.  
  
Speaking of her friend, she looked around, only to find the girl sitting on her bed, holding the pen that Ruby gave her earlier. Her eyes were puffy and red, as she seemed to be a mess overall. With her hair untidy, and her complexion even more pale than usual. How many days have passed since she... Died.  
  
Something nudged her inside her brain. She felt like she didn't have eternity to do this. "W-Weiss. Weiss!" She spoke out towards the girl, as she approached her. That gave her a moment to glance over herself. She seemed... Transparent. So she was a ghost, how spooky.  
  
"H-Huh?! Ruby?" Weiss's head immediately shot up, and after a moment of looking around she had to notice the girl as her face first filled with joy, only to turn into a horrified expression. "N-No! You're dead! I saw your body! I was at the funeral! You're not real." The Schnee grabbed her head and curled up in her sitting position. "I'm going crazy."   
  
"N-No! Weiss, I... I'm dead, you're right. But I had to... I had  to tell you something before I finally will be able to rest in peace." Ruby moved closer to her friend. The girl seemed... Convinced? Or curious enough to look back up at her.  
  
"Weiss I just... I wanted to tell you that..." That what? She loved her? Or that she could or should move on? Move on, would Weiss do that? And once she died, she wouldn't even remember Ruby. Would She just spend an eternity in pain, waiting for Weiss and knowing that she will mean way less to her then she did even before dying.  
  
"Weiss, can you ... Can you cut your finger? On something sharp, please." Ruby asked, which made  the girl even more confused.  
  
"Cut... My finger? What for, Ruby?" The girl tilted her head.  
  
"J-Just please, do it. I don't have a lot of time. Trust me, please?" The redhead begged, and Weiss nodded, as she reached towards her desk and took a pair of scissors. She placed the blade used to normally cut paper against her skin, and applied pressure. Soon blood started to seep through the cut.  
  
"Good, now raise your hand Weiss, and stick the cut finger out." The Schnee followed her orders and did just as asked. Ruby was glad of the cooperation. She wasn't sure if it was the shock of... Well, seeing the dead, or something else that motivated the Schnee, but whatever it was? Ruby was  glad. Time was running out.  
  
"Good." She said and leaned down to try and capture her finger with her lips. Strangely, while being incorporeal, she could feel the blood hit her tongue, but only that. The Schnee blinked at what she did.  
  
A few drops of blood later, Ruby released the finger from her lips, or rather moved her face away. Soon her body flashed, something that the Schnee had to cover her eyes from.   
  
Once the light faded away, Ruby could feel... She could feel the ground. She looked at herself, and she no longer was transparent.  
  
"R-Ruby? A-Are you... What did  you do? Are you alive?" The Schnee's eyes went wide as she could see her friend as if she never did got hit by a truck.  
  
Yet, the redhead knew the truth. For some reason or another she was aware of a limited  time she had. She approached Weiss and grabbed her by the shoulder, her gaze dead serious as she looked into the Schnee's eyes. "Weiss, I...I did something horrible. But I did it because I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"W-What did you do, Ruby? A-And what do you want to tell me?" Weiss, as if playing along, asked. Although by her confused expression it was clear that it was all she could do, ask obvious questions.  
  
"I might have closed my way to heaven. Like, forever, I guess. B-But that isn't important. Not for me. Because if I was to spend an eternity somewhere, anywhere, I want to do one last thing, Weiss. Could... Could I kiss you?" She asked, and gulped. She felt her throat being dry, was it because she came back to her fake life, or because of her question. She could feel her cheeks burning, so that was a clear sign she was alive, at least for now.  
  
"I...Ruby, what? Y-You dolt, w-what did you do!" Confusion turned into panic, as Weiss looked with frightened eyes at her friend.  
  
"Weiss please, I don't have a lot of  time. Just... Just one kiss, alright? Please, for me. For your friend. For Ruby." The redhead begged the other girl.   
  
Weiss seemed to suddenly calm down, as she took a deep breath. "You dummy... A-Alright. A kiss, whenever you're ready." She nodded.  
  
Ruby took a deep breath of her own, as she leaned in. Her arms moved to wrap themselves around the Schnee, as she pulled her closer. Soon their lips meet, and Ruby could feel tears build up in the corners of her eyes. She felt Weiss kiss her back, as she pressured her own lips against that of the redhead's.  
  
And in Ruby's mind it was worth it. The kiss was broken, as Ruby's body began to glow once more. Her limbs starting to disappear. But as her physical form disappeared, it didn't leave no transparent form behind. Ruby was fading away, and she knew why. It was because she broke the rule. She smiled at Weiss, as the girl now entrapped between panic and confusion. "I love you Weiss, thank you."   
  
Ruby closed her eyes, as the darkness once more embraced her. She heard Weiss's voice. "No! Ruby! Not again! Please! I love you too! So please! Don't go! Not again..."   
  
oooOOOooo  
  
Ruby opened her eyes, or rather was forced to by the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Her hand reached out to try and find the source of her annoyance, as she heard some objects being thrown onto the ground before the beeping finally stopped. She should tidy up her nightstand.  
  
What a crazy dream, she wasn't sure what it was about, but she could remember one thing, that it was crazy. Although some details did emerge into her brain. Did... Did she kiss Weiss? That thought made her blush, and was enough of a kick start for her to hop off her bed.  
  
The redhead rubbed her eyes. She looked through the window, at least it wasn't raining. That meant... That meant she could convince Weiss to not take a bus to the school! Was that kiss in her dream a sign? Would she finally... No, impossible. Or maybe?   
  
That put her in high gear, as she moved towards her bathroom. Sure, it was just extra fifteen minutes, but every minute counted when she was around Weiss, and  then there was the dream. Just thinking about it made her grin. She had to make sure to look as best as she could. While they had to wear school uniforms, she still could make herself look a bit more...presentable than usual, right? Right!  
  
As such began the task of careful preparations. Shower to make sure she wasn't a smelly mess. She brushed her teeth extra carefully, you never know when you'll end up kissing someone... Someone like Weiss. Then there was brushing her hair, while she kept it short just to not have to brush it too often, it still could help if it wasn't the usual mess.  
  
There were a few more details she had to take care of, but it wasn't that important. As she exited the bathroom and entered her room, the end of world happened. No, literally. She was already late. As she looked at the clock, it mercilessly told her that it was her hour zero. She should have been already leaving the house.  
  
Her careful preparations had to wait, as she quickly dressed and grabbed her bag. Once she ran downstairs, she noticed her dad at the kitchen table, reading newspaper with two toasts on his plate. "Good morning Ruby." Tai greeted his daughter with a smile as he looked up from his paper.   
  
Ruby had no time, as she rushed through him and planted a kiss on his cheek, one of her hands stealing his breakfast, or part of it at least. "Hey dad! No time! Need to go!" She waved to him as she opened the door.  
  
"Ruby! Just remember that today is may fifth!" He called after her, but the only answer her received was the door slamming shut. He let out a sigh as he peered on his plate. There was more cooking to be done.  
  
Meanwhile the redhead was greeted by icy blue cold stare of a white haired girl. "Ruby Rose, you're late. I was about to leave without you." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Mmppffpf!" Came the redheads answer.   
  
The Schnee pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ruby, first take out that toast from your mouth, then speak."   
  
As if just realizing that her mouth was stuffed with her breakfast, Ruby bit off a piece of it. "I'm sorry Weiss! I just got distracted when I was preparing for school." Came her response, combined with a broad smile she always offered whenever she did something silly.  
  
The girls began their walk towards the school, it was Weiss who spoke up, as Ruby was busy munching on her stolen breakfast. "While I would enjoy staying mad at you for being late, I do have to say that you do look quite nice today."  
  
That made Ruby grin, she noticed! All that hard work had paid off. She moved ahead of her friend, as she began to walk backwards to focus her gaze on the Schnee. "Thanks Weiss! I tried to, you know, look presentable and stuff..."  
  
"Ruby...?"  
  
"Maybe you're right, I should take proper care of myself!"  
  
"Ruby..."  
  
"I mean, if even you noticed difference..."  
  
"Ruby!"   
  
And then a thought occurred to the redhead, as she suddenly stopped and turned around. And just in time to stand in front of a bike. "Uhm... T-Thanks Weiss, I owe you that one. I almost walked into this."  
  
"Ruby, this time you were lucky I saved you, but you need to pay more attention, you dolt." The Schnee shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'm lucky to have someone like you having my back!" Ruby smiled at her friend.  
  
"That you are, Ruby. That you are." Weiss nodded, but she too smiled towards her friend.  
  
"Speaking of which, Weiss? You have these chemistry notes?" Immediately Ruby's eyes turned into pleading, puppy eyes.   
  
The Schnee rolled her own eyes at that. "Yes, yes Ruby. Let me see if I got them with myself." She turned towards her bag as she started to look through it.  
  
Pretty and smart, Ruby couldn't believe she was attempting to grab attention of someone as high quality as Weiss. Did she even stood a chance? Well, even if not, love was blind. And she wasn't regretting anything so far... Well maybe a few things, like stumbling into that bike earlier.  
  
"Curses, not only did I forget the notes, I also seem to have not pack my pen." The Schnee frowned, and Ruby had to keep herself from smiling too much. That of course wasn't a big issue, not for anyone normal. But Weiss wasn't normal, she had to be the best in everything. Even if it was just preparation for school.  
  
"It's alright Weiss, you can have my pen, here!" Ruby said as she offered the pen she got out of her pocket to the Schnee.  
  
"And how exactly does it solve our issue, Ruby? We're still lacking one pen for you." The white haired girl raised her brow at that.  
  
"Naw, there's a store with some pens just ahead! I'll run over there, and once you catch up, I should already have an extra pen for myself." Ruby smiled, such a foolproof plan, as she set it in motion. She began to run towards the nearest pedestrian crossing. And she couldn't help but grin a little, it had to be her lucky day, as the lights were green for her, so she simply continued to run forward through the street.  
  
Suddenly she felt something grab her arm, just as she was about to set foot on the street. And seconds later, a speeding truck drove through the spot where she would be if not for being stopped  so abruptly. She looked up at her saviour.   
  
It was a man, he wore a white cloak and dark pants. He was tall and well built, although he seemed to be balding. And had a ginger beard. "You should look out, miss. While you were lucky now, you shouldn't do the same mistake twice. Even saints can run out of patience." The man let go of her shoulder, winking at her, before he started to moved along the street, soon disappearing within the crowd.  
  
Ruby blinked at that, he seemed... Familiar. Yet she didn't have time to dwell on that, as Weiss caught up to her, and spun her around. "Ruby! Are you alright? Oh my goodness if not for that man you would be hit by that truck! Look around you... You dolt! You moron! I was scared to death!" The redhead blinked as she saw tears streak down her friend's cheeks.   
  
She decided that crush or no crush, she had to be a friend right now. As she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry Weiss, but I'm fine, so don't worry."  
  
The Schnee wrapped her own arms tightly around Ruby. "Don't you dare die before... Before having grandchildren, do you hear me? Or I'll find you even after death and slap you silly."   
  
That got Ruby to smile. She looked up at the sky. "Hey, Weiss? Do you believe in angels?"   
  
"W-What? What kind of question is that? And why do you ask about something like that in a moment like this." Anger was soon replaced by confusion, as the Schnee raised her eyes to look at the redhead's face.  
  
"I'm just curious. So do you?" Ruby looked down, as her silver eyes carefully observed the other girl's face.  
  
"I...I assume there is some force of good that manifests itself in some form, but I'm not sure they would have physical forms or even humanoid shapes, if they exist at all." She shrugged. "Do you believe in angels, Ruby?"  
  
That made the girl chuckle, as she once more looked at the sky, and then back at where the man disappeared. Lastly, her eyes once more focused on the girl in her arms.  
  
"I think they do exist."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to get into religious subjects, I wanted to keep this as simple as possible without getting into details of whatever it is some people believe in. 
> 
> I had this idea randomly before going to bed, and as usual, it motivated me enough to just sit down and write it in one go. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story! Please do leave a comment/review and tell me what you thought about this story. What you enjoyed or disliked, as well as your overall thoughts about the story. I enjoy reading them, and it motivates me for my future works.


End file.
